<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, now I see... by SoJu_Lee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260088">Oh, now I see...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoJu_Lee/pseuds/SoJu_Lee'>SoJu_Lee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crushes, M/M, Smoking, Unrequited Love, Влюбленность, Курение, Неозвученные чувства, невзаимные чувства, открытый финал, упоминание насилия</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoJu_Lee/pseuds/SoJu_Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Чан уехал в Сеул, следуя за мечтой, а Феликс так и остался в Австралии... один.</p><p>Картиночка - https://sun9-40.userapi.com/c858324/v858324559/aff55/w84I4fHzY3A.jpg</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Бан Чан/Ли Феликс</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh, now I see...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Феликс открывает глаза и смотрит на время — на часах 4:05. Сумку он собрал ещё вчера, ещё до той ссоры, которая стала для него последней каплей. Ли тихо садится на кровати, стараясь не разбудить спящего рядом парня. Если он проснётся, это создаст огромную кучу лишних проблем. А Феликсу не нужны проблемы.</p><p>Всё тело ломит и тянет, и Феликс не знает из-за вчерашней ли драки это (это было чистой воды избиение, не ври хотя бы самому себе) или от того, что он всю ночь проспал, вытянувшись по струнке и боясь сделать хоть одно лишнее движение.</p><p>Сумка приятно оттягивает плечо, когда Ли тихо прикрывает входную дверь. Дышится сразу легче, будто оставил все свои проблемы за этой обшарпанной старой дверью. Или это оттого, что на улице только рассветает, и ночная прохлада ещё не передала свои права солнечному теплу.</p><p>Он поднимается на самый верхний этаж, своё секретное место, где обычно прячется от проблем. Парапеты у открытых балконов мокрые от росы, приятно холодят руки. А Феликс смотрит на разгорающийся рассвет и всё ещё не может поверить, что сбежал.</p><p>Он набирает номер на автомате и уже нажимает на кнопку вызова, когда, наконец, осознаёт, что творит. Феликс пару секунд в панике пялится на телефон, понимая, что что-то менять уже поздно.</p><p>
  <i>Гудки пошли.</i>
</p><p>Долгие и протяжные, Ли не понимает, почему продолжает слушать их, хотя логичнее было бы уже сбросить вызов. Он вздыхает и отнимает телефон от уха, уже собираясь нажать на круглую красную кнопочку на экране, когда слышит:</p><p>— Алло? Да? Кто это? — голос тихий и хриплый. <i>Сонный</i>. Чан говорит по-корейски, кажется, просто по привычке, и Феликс едва понимает его. Не дышит даже, видимо, забыл как.</p><p>— Крис, — Феликс выдыхает и мгновение смакует имя на языке, наслаждаясь его звучанием. Как же долго он не произносил его, — это я, Феликс.</p><p>— Феликс? Прости, я просто не посмотрел на номер, — говорит уже на английском, а затем на секунду на том конце повисает тишина, и Кристофер, судя по звуку, трёт лицо руками, пытаясь проснуться. — Почему… почему ты звонишь так рано? Что-то случилось?</p><p>Феликс убирает телефон от уха и смотрит на экран. 4:19 горит яркими белыми цифрами ему в ответ с дисплея. В Корее и того меньше…</p><p>— Прости, я разбудил тебя? — какой глупый вопрос, конечно же да, идиот.</p><p>— Нет-нет, всё в порядке, — в голосе Криса звучит мягкость и тепло в вперемешку с лёгким беспокойством. Феликс тает, плавится. — Так… что-то случилось?</p><p>— Ничего особенного… Я просто расстался с парнем, — Феликс не говорит, что это были ужасные долгие полгода абьюзивных отношений, от которых он еле избавился. Он не хочет, чтобы Крис волновался за него, не хочет, чтобы жалел.</p><p>— Что? Вы разве снова сходились?</p><p>— Нет, это другой, — Феликсу становится даже немного неловко от того, как это звучит, — Мы… уже достаточно давно не созванивались.</p><p>— Да, ты прав. Прости, ты в порядке? — голос на том конце звучит пристыженным.</p><p>— Да, я даже рад. Этот парень был тем ещё засранцем, — Ли усмехается и тянется за сигаретами в карман.</p><p>Он не курил уже больше полугода, потому что его парню, теперь уже бывшему, это не нравилось. От первой затяжки Феликс ожидаемо закашливается, давясь дымом с непривычки.</p><p>— Ты опять куришь? — Крис не звучит осуждающе, но Феликс почему-то хочет оправдаться перед ним.</p><p>— Очень помогает от нервов, знаешь ли.</p><p>— Ну да, точно, — Ли хмыкает, не зная, что по ту сторону Крис тоже косится на почти приконченную пачку сигарет у балконного окна. <i>Свою.</i></p><p>Тишина повисает между ними на какое-то время, слышно только чужое дыхание. Они оба молчат, оба думают, возможно о чем-то своём.</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>«Почему ты уехал?»<br/>
«Когда ты приедешь обратно?»<br/>
«Ты же приедешь, да?»<br/>
«Почему ты бросил меня одного.?»</p>
</div>Эти вопросы навязчиво вертятся в голове, жгут Феликсу язык, требуя наконец высвободиться, быть сказанными. Но Ли не дурак, держит их в себе, держит крепко, чтобы ничего не испортить. Ведь он понимает, всё понимает, н<i>е дурак же.</i><p>Когда жжение на языке становится почти невыносимым, Крис нарушает тишину, и Феликс почти благодарен ему за это.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь сейчас? — спрашивает Бан, звёздочкой развалившись на кровати и разглядывая потолок. Он всё ещё белый, ничего не меняется.</p><p>— Я? Да ничего, в общем-то. Стою на балконе вот, смотрю на рассвет, — Феликс улыбается в трубку, делает последнюю затяжку и, выкинув бычок, убирает замёрзшие руки в карманы. На улице всё ещё свежо.</p><p>Где-то на том конце Крис усмехается, и звук его смеха греет лучше неуверенных рассветных лучей.</p><p>— Рассвет? Романтично, очень в твоём духе, — Феликс на эти слова тоже усмехается, думая, что Крис его совсем не знает <i>теперь</i>, — Красивый?</p><p>— Очень. Хочешь, я скину тебе фотку? — ситуация какая-то странная, но Феликсу определённо нравится.</p><p>Они болтают ещё долго, за это время Крис успевает скинуть ему фотку сеульского рассвета, рассказать о своём творчестве, работе в студии, о классных друзьях, с которыми они записывают треки и ещё множестве других событий из своей жизни.</p><p>А ещё Крис зовёт его приехать к нему в Сеул, говорит, что тот прекрасно впишется в их рэперскую компанию со своим глубоким голосом. Крис говорит, что скучает и будет очень рад его видеть.</p><p>Феликс вроде бы убедительно обещает, что обязательно приедет, хотя, честно говоря, сильно сомневается в этом. После всех этих рассказов он чувствует себя действительно… <i>лишним</i>? <b>Чужим</b>.</p><p>И теперь он прекрасно понимает, почему Крис уехал.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>